


【山组】替我 11

by zoedurant



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedurant/pseuds/zoedurant
Kudos: 6





	【山组】替我 11

樱井把人带进屋里，卧室还没来得及开灯，他低头去吻大野，但是黑暗里没有找准位置，嘴唇落在了大野侧脸上。  
大野fufu地笑，转头轻轻回吻他，嘴唇软得像快要融化的布丁。樱井把人按进自己怀里，舌尖微微用力顶了进去，蹭了蹭那颗让他惦记了好久的虎牙。大野含糊不清地说了句什么，被樱井用嘴唇堵了回去。  
“尼桑，我想..”樱井把嘴唇慢慢移到大野耳垂边上，在下面吻出一块湿润来。  
“好。”大野似乎知道他想说什么。

樱井抱着人滚在床上的时候两人身上几乎不剩什么东西。大野很瘦，脖子以上和身体用晒痕隔开，身上净是结实瘦条的肌肉。樱井喜欢大野身上深深浅浅的晒痕，有股说不清的色气。  
“我手边没有润滑，尼桑你将就我一次。”樱井附身吮吻大野的胸口，小巧的乳首有些红肿才松了口。“我借一点你的东西。”  
樱井抬眼一笑，眼睛在昏暗的灯光里依旧很亮，张口含住了大野的性器。大野喘了一声， 脑子里迷迷糊糊的，樱井口里又湿又烫，舌尖摩着他的顶端不放，吮吸带来的水声和樱井的呼吸让他浑身发热，没坚持一会儿就出在了樱井嘴里。  
“谢谢尼桑。”樱井把嘴里的东西吐出来，用一根手指送进大野后穴，一边扩张一边吻他。  
樱井记得大野很怕痛，感觉到疼了会像小猫似的叫一声，听得人心痒。手底下的动作稍微快了点。  
“啊…小翔….”大野忽然被碰到哪里似的浑身抖了一下，嘴里叫了一声。大野从来没有用这种声调叫过他的名字。  
小翔。小翔。  
“尼桑，忍一忍。”樱井把大野的腿折到身侧，看着湿润的穴口，扶着自己硬得不行的性器一口气顶了进去。  
大野疼得一口气卡在那里，硬生生流出了眼泪。  
“呜….小翔….疼….太疼了….”  
大野的撒娇里带着些许哭腔一下让樱井心软了，他耐心的抚弄大野的前面，零零碎碎的吻不断落在大野身上，漫漫感觉怀里的人放松了，这才缓缓顶弄起来。  
大野喘的厉害，两只手紧紧抓着樱井的胳膊，努力接纳着身后的性器。樱井一下下进得极深，摸索着刚才那个敏感点，终于在大野表情和呻吟变了的一瞬间找到了位置。  
“尼桑”樱井积压的情感忽然爆发，压着身下人用力进出起来，次次在敏感点周围挤压，大野的性器渐渐硬了起来，抵在小腹上划出湿润的痕迹，  
“小翔，小翔……”  
大野的体内很热，内壁紧紧地裹着樱井的性器，随着抽插在穴口显出微红的肿胀，和遗留的白色精液混在一起情色至极。樱井咬着大野一侧耳朵的软肉，把喘息声全部送进身下人的耳朵里，空出一只手，摸着两人结合部位，微微施力揉弄着大野的会阴。  
“尼桑，”樱井哑着的嗓子里全是情欲，“我们做爱了。”  
大野呜咽了一声，又一次射在了樱井身上。


End file.
